


Fishcake & Maelstrom

by NixKat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Revolution, Sea Monsters, Vampires, World Travel, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: Psychological stress and supernatural intervention tear Naruto's psyche in two and set him down a path of revolution. With a small army of undead beasts and a cult of personality will he stay true to his mission or become yet another monster to terrorize the world of the Shinobi.





	1. Division

There was already a crack. It formed before the outer managed to perfect the projection of an optimistic braggart to protect the sensitive, lonely child underneath. A lid of positivity to conceal simmering rage and heaps of resentment. The inner and outer mixed certainly, depending on the situation and swapped on occasion, but they were just separate enough for a wedge in between them. 

The crack deepened with each emotional blow. If given time to recover between them, they would simply have healed and adapted. Murderous rage and righteous fury getting squelched and replaced with sympathetic heartbreak and joyous relief at breakneck speeds. They’d seen death, felt a comrade die in their arms because someone else felt that...that  they were worth protecting. They’d intended to kill in hotblooded animalistic fury only to be stopped by a familiar face and a memory of kindness. They’d choked nearly getting themselves and others killed before their first big adventure even began. They’d choked and couldn’t end a single enemy to avenge their comrade or even as a mercy killing when asked due to their conflicted heart. 

Their head and soul hurt at the fate of the rogue ninjas Zabuza and Haku. At the fate of shinobi, to be used as a tool at the will of others. An emotionless cog in a machine of war and brutality. No… they needed to find their own way, their own philosophy to make it in this world. Perhaps even... to change the world. Somehow.

Finding a solution to this fucked up world would have to wait for another day. At the moment they were breaking in two from emotional strain. Demonic power from deep within picked at the gap, widening it until only a slim thread held both halves together. From the dark moonlit sea out side old man Tazuna’s house a trickle of strange power slithered into the fray, the last straw that separates their inner self from their outer self.


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Naruto's halves feels the effects of the separation more than the other.

He is incomplete, hollow, vulnerable… hungry. 

He hates the feeling. It reminds him of the past, the time before old man Teuchi saw a slowly starving four year old and offered him his kindness and a meal. 

His need was voracious. 

Deep inside he found chakra that wasn’t his own and devoured it ravenously. Light and airy, sweet tasting but not even close to being filling. His hunger called for more. Deeper still he found more chakra. Thick, spicy... filled to the brim with rage. He’d felt it before on the bridge when his own fury overtook him. Yes, this was the power of the nine tailed fox. Drinking deeply from the demon’s power increases his own. It nurtures his hatred. Gives him sharp fangs and curved claws to protect himself and dole out vengeance to those who deserved it. 

If something even more appetizing hadn’t shown up, he would have stayed there submerged intermingling with the fox. Something that was not chakra filtered down to him and took his full attention. Cool and ancient it feels stronger than the demon trying to get his attention back. Naruto follows the alien power back into the real world.

The moon brightly illuminated the guest room of old man Tazuna’s house. No one else in the room stirred as he sat up, they’d had a long stressful day. Naruto still felt the tug of the strange energy. His newfound appetite compelled him to go after it and so he did, quietly stalking out of guest room. By instinct he lifted his toes as he crept along, keeping his new claws from tapping on the wooden floor and stairs. The kitchen looked as bright as it did in the day time and he had the faintest feeling that he shouldn’t be able to see as well. The allure of the delicious energy pushed such concerns far out of focus as he left the old house. 

Moonlight made a straight path down the pier and across the sea. In the distance he could just make out an enormous dark figure rising from the water. His body tingled with excitement at the entity locked its gaze onto his. Very suddenly a thought that wasn’t his entered Naruto’s head.

_ Come. _

Bare feet stepped off of the worn pier and onto waves as soft as moss. 


End file.
